Failures in power conversion systems, such as power converters failing while producing power to a power grid, can cause emergency situations by removing a power source to the power grid with minimal warnings. Emergencies (e.g. unanticipated maintenance, power loss, etc.) can be very expensive for both power customers and power companies. Minimizing on-grid failures could reduce emergency maintenance expenses, allow more efficient spare parts ordering and storage, reduce power grid outages, etc. Therefore, it can readily be seen that improvements to the art of power conversion systems is needed.